Model of The Heart
by SukiChan12
Summary: Basically the "new" MOTH. The actual summary is too long to fit in here, but I'll put it in short hand. Basically this is a Twilight rewrite, but, at the same time it won't be following the books... but it will, if that makes any sense. Still not an ExB, but a BxH is in the future. The plot can only tell. Just because the characters are B & E; it isn't them that end up together.
1. Change of Scenery

**Welcome to the exciting rewrite of Model of The Heart, which has no new name yet. It will change as I get deeper into the new plot and find the key element so I can rename it. Until then, it's still MOTH.**

**Alright, as you guys know, Rob has been replaced in **_**MOTH **_**by the handsome Henry Cavill. Sorry, ladies, but he's just not attractive enough for this, because I'm also going to revamp Bella's personality and create a character model for her. No more petite, part albino Bella; as she is a model, and should fit the mold in some ways.**

* * *

**Bella will retain her 5.4 height, mahogany colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, heart-shaped face, and full lips. Her body will be an hour glass, but a subtle one, and she'll be sporting a slight tan. Just enough to give her skin a sun-kissed glimmer, and, of course, that awesome British accent. Everyone calls her Belle instead of Bella, but that will change when she gets to Forks.**

**Despite her raging success in the fashion business, Bella is still very humble and polite, but knows how to stand her ground. She's a confident, firm person who isn't afraid to share her opinion, something that was necessary to learn in the fashion industry.**

**As a model, she can't be clumsy, but how can we have Bella Swan without clumsiness, so the clumsiness only fades when she's in front of a camera, posing. She has a few years of Tae Kwon Do, kickboxing, and MMA under her belt, took dance at a very young age, does yoga and Tai Chi on a regular basis to keep herself centered.**

**Bella prefers to drink tea; specifically green tea, lavender, or red bush, but any kind will do. She eats normally; so she's not an anorexic model. I'll include more facts later.**

* * *

**Full Summary/ Laying down Groundwork:**

**When Renee and Charlie divorced, Renee moved to Jersey; an island in the Channel Islands, with baby Bella. Charlie lost parental rights in court, and Bella never really got to know her father, except through the occasional letter or email. Renee entered Bella into an audition for a child modeling agency when she was four.**

**Bella began attending school at St. Michael's Preparatory School; where she befriended a young Henry Cavill; just a year older than her, rather than five, and the two of them became fast friends. The two of them attended Stowe School after finishing at St. Michael's.**

**Bella's childhood modeling career began to take off; starting at Elisabeth Smith's from age four to fourteen, before she was noticed by Elite London and signed on as their youngest model. She began to model makeup for Rimmel London at age sixteen; and had appeared on the front cover of **_**Vogue**_**, **_**Elle**_**, **_**Cosmopolitan**_**, **_**Glamor**_**, and many other magazines.**

**At this point in time, she'd become inseparable from Henry, though they weren't yet dating; much to the envy of the girls at Stowe. Henry had already starred in his first film; an adaptation of **_**The Count of Monte Cristo**_** and quickly moving on to bigger, brighter things.**

**Bella's life changed drastically at age seventeen when she witnessed her mother being killed by a vampire; shortly after being in a dangerous car accident with her on a back road just before the beginning of December, and would've been killed herself if the ambulance hadn't shown up and frightened away said-vampire. Who **_**is**_** this vamp? I think you have a good idea. With no other guardian, she was forced to leave London, and Henry, behind for the rainy town of Forks...**

**Est. Time Line: 1988-early 2005**

* * *

**Alright, now for the **_**real**_** author's note. I want this to be substantial, and I did a crap load of research this time around. It was a bit difficult, because I had to make Henry 4 years younger to fit the time line. I want Bella to have some impressive accolades when she gets to Forks, but not nearly as amazing and perfect as she was in the last version. In this story, she's yet to grace a runway; sticking with photo shoots and such, but it will come during her senior year. In the meantime, she will have a few photo shoots now and again while in Forks. She's in demand, but not in **_**high**_** demand. Bella's still got some growing to do.**

**Bella's arrival in Forks is January 2005, right where **_**Twilight**_** starts; I believe, and will; for the most part, follow the lines of the book, with a few breakaways. She's currently seventeen, and Henry's eighteen.**

**Enjoy the read, and feel free to provide me with any ideas and suggestions you may have, because I'm still trying to successfully mesh Bella with the Cullen's **_**without**_** getting her romantically involved with Edward. Any criticism and ideas are welcome; so long as the criticism is **_**constructive**_**. Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

**Chapter One****: **_**Change of Scenery**_

* * *

**Bella's Perspective**

I could adapt to anything at any time; thanks to my lifelong career under the lens of a camera. I'd learned from the photographers just how to move; to adjust. How much give I should have in my arms while holding a large handbag over my head to make it look natural. How to extend my feet; much like ballet shoes, to present the detail and authenticity of a pair of flats.

However, I could not; for the life of me, figure out how to adapt; emotionally to the absence of my mum. I relaxed into the first class seat of the plane and let my mind wander through the past...

_Renee was definitely not mum of the year by any means, but; to me, she was the best mum I could've asked for, even though she was more a friend then a mother. From the time I was able to walk, she'd begun to plan out my life. She started me off in dance classes and had me auditioning for numerous child modeling agencies across the United Kingdom._

_Once my career kicked off, she used the money I gained to send me to St. Michael's, a prestigious private prep school in Saint Savior, Jersey. While there, I became fast friends with a little boy named Henry Cavill. He was a year ahead of me, and far nicer than any of the other boys I'd met. Our parents; parent in my case, met through a class party, and soon became fast friends as well._

_Life sped by quickly as my success began to grow. Soon, I was moving on from St. Michael's to Stowe School in Stowe, England; with Henry. This meant we were moving to England; something I was incredibly excited about._

_I was noticed by Elite London at fourteen and switched over from Elisabeth Smith for the better payroll. Along with my change of careers, Henry had started a career in acting, and Renee started me off in self-defense classes; something I grew to love over time and added yoga and tai chi to the mix. Between photo shoots, dance classes, self-defense, and relaxation classes, I barely managed to keep a handle on my grades and personal life._

_Three years later, I was approaching my second-to-final year at Stowe, and I was incredibly excited, though sad. Henry would begin his senior year in the coming fall, and then he'd be off to pursue his rapidly blooming acting career. My best friend would be taking off into this big world and leaving me here to face the status quo of Stowe._

_All of the girls were stuck up twits who hated me for my success, and the boys were always coming onto me; asking me out. They never asked when Henry was around, and for that I was grateful. His protection would be sorely missed; as those daft gits only had a gander for my knockers._

_Junior began as any other year before it, and I settled into my routine as a member of the school dance team. Before long, it was nearing the end of November, and nearly time for Christmas break..._

_Mum and I were on our way home from spending the allowance Elite gave me to buy clothes before a photo shoot. This time around the brand had been Rare London, and; what with the shoot having no particular theme, we had a blast picking out dresses, shoes, blouses, skirts, and other items and ended up staying until it got dark out._

_Mum decided to take a back road to get back to our three bedroom townhouse that cut through a thick cut of forest. She was in a bit of a hump because driving at night made her head hurt, and she didn't want to deal with traffic lights making it worse. We'd taken the route before, so I thought nothing of it._

_For a long while, the ride was quiet, save for a few words passed between us about the shopping spree and the shoot, with a bit about school and my extracurricular activities thrown in. She'd turned to look at me, giggling as I spilled about the twits at Stowe, and that was all it took._

_Two moose ran across the road, and my mother jerked the steering wheel hard to miss both of the creatures. I screamed as the car began to fish tail wildly, before heading for the side of the road. My stomach was up in my throat, as I knew that beyond the road was a steep hill, riddled with trees and foliage._

_Mum was trying to turn, but the fish tailing persisted, preventing her from changing our course. She looked at me sadly as we slid into a slightly diagonal position, and a car came barreling down the road, and then her blue eyes flared with determination._

"_Get in the back, Belle." She told me firmly, "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Struck mute by the situation, I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and began to crawl over the console, into the back. I thanked the powers above for my flexibility, and then the oncoming car; who hadn't hit their brakes fast enough, plowed into my mum's side of the car._

_The force of the hit slammed me into the back right passenger door, and I saw stars as my head hit the top of the window frame. My right hand hit the handle of the door awkwardly, and I registered a crunch, and then lightning pain ripping through my wrist. All of it was forgotten as the car skidded towards the hill, and started rolling down it at an alarming speed._

_Mindlessly, my hands found the seat belt as the car began to pitch into the first roll, and I buckled myself in, bracing myself for the obstacles in our way. My arms covered my head as glass, leaves, twigs, and chips of wood showered down on me with every roll of the car. When we came to a stand-still some ninety seconds later, I shook my head to get any stray glass and wood out of my hair and peeked into the front seat._

_Before I could ask mum if she was alright, I heard the sound of metal being wrenched apart and cowered in the space behind the front passenger seat, pulling my Stowe sweater over myself. Fearfully, I peered out of the jacket as a large, pale hand ensnared the front of my mother's bloody shirt and dragged her injured body out of the car._

_I cautiously moved to my knees to watch further, gut wrenching terror gnawing at my gut. The hand that grabbed my mum belonged to a man. He was average height, with sandy blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail. Stubble surrounded his mouth, and his eye color- I couldn't decipher it just yet, but it looked like a rich brown; almost crimson._

"_What luck." I heard the man mumble, "A free meal." I stifled a gasp, wondering just _what_ this man was. My eyes popped wider still as he gripped my mother's shoulder in one hand, pulled her head back with her hair with the other, and buried his teeth into her neck. Mum released a gargled wail as the muscles in his neck began to flex and ripple as he... he drank her blood._

_A vampire. My mum was being murdered before my very eyes by a bloody vampire._

_The moonlight shined down on the macabre scene, highlighting the paleness of his skin, and the glowing red hue of his eyes. The terror that was gnawing at my gut began to devour it as I realized I was most likely next to die._

_The blare of an ambulance broke through the silence as the vampire dropped my mother's body and began to advance towards the car. His eyes flared with fear and he seemed to debate coming after me or fleeing the scene before choosing the latter. He grabbed my mother's body, and looked back me._

"_I'll find you again, my sweet snack. I do appreciate a good hunt." His voice was chilling and cold as ice, and his lips quirked into a playful smirk before he vanished with my mother's dead body. I don't know how long I was in that car, staring at the spot he'd vacated, but I was soon feeling hands on me, gently pulling me from the back seat._

_Other than the pain in my wrist, my head, and a long, deep scratch on my left thigh, I didn't feel anything else that hurt as much. My body was most likely going to be bruised; I tended to bruise easily due to a life of clumsiness when I wasn't posing for a camera, and sore for a while. It was only when I was being loaded into the ambulance that I allowed myself to pass out..._

_When I came to, Henry and his parents, Marian and Cole, were in my hospital room with remorseful looks on their faces. Marian's face was particularly blotchy and her eyes were a bright, bloodshot red. As I watched them, the events that occurred prior to me waking up here slammed into my brain, and tears began to trickle down my face._

"_Belle?"_

_Henry sat on the edge of my bed and grasped my hand as my body quaked with grief and shock. I wondered how I would tell them that Renee was murdered, but then I quickly realized I hadn't the slightest bit of proof, other than what was emblazoned into my memories for the rest of my life. Plus, spitting out a deluge about seeing a vampire carrying my mother off into the woods after killing her would probably make me look like a barmy git._

"_Henry, she's gone..." I sobbed, squeezing his hand, "it's all my fault." He shushed me gently, looking into my eyes with his expressive blue ones. They were so beautiful; like the noon sky mixed with the silvery glow of the moon._

"_Relax, Baby Belle." He crooned, stroking my hair. Despite my tears, I smiled at the ridiculous nickname he had for me; it had been around since we were going to school at St. Michael's._

"_All things happen for a reason. Perhaps it was meant to be." He whispered, and I nodded, knowing that there wasn't any point pushing my argument, as he knew me too well, and knew exactly how to get me to stop arguing against me._

"_I still feel guilty. The shopping could've waited for another day or two. It's only three weeks away, not that it matters. I can't make a broken wrist and forehead gash look attractive." I said lowly, biting my bottom lip nervously._

"_If anyone could, it would be you, Belle." Henry told me softly, his blue eyes alight with love and compassion. I rolled my eyes, "I'm shocked Koia isn't here, fussing over me and obsessing over the missed shoots and stuff."_

_Koia Burberry was my manager of eight years. She was; for all intents and purposes, my walking, talking blackberry. All offers for photo shoots and magazine spreads went straight to her before they came to me. She was the one how kept me on track and showed me how to find a way to be equally devoted to all my endeavors. It was because of her that I made it to every class, shoot, or appointment on time._

"_She's outside, keeping the paparazzi at bay." Marian supplied hoarsely, "how do you feel, dear?" I shrugged, "I don't know how _to_ feel about all of this. Who am I going to live with?"_

"_Why, your father of course." She told me matter of factly._

_I frowned; the last email I'd gotten from him was a few months back, telling me about his new wife, Sue, and a few pictures from the ceremony. I had two step-siblings over there in the US, that I'd never met. By the time I was able to make a decision to visit Charlie, it was a bit too late in life, and I didn't feel comfortable visiting someone I'd never met face-to-face. I knew it wasn't his fault; mum had landed full custody when they divorced, and to Great Britain we went._

"_I can't stay with him." I mumbled, and then spoke louder, "he lives all the way in the US; I'll have to release my contract with Elite, and I happen to love my job. This can't happen-"_

_Henry cupped my cheeks and covered my mouth, "you're babbling. Belle, you don't have much of a choice. You're not eighteen yet." Tears of frustration pooled in my eyes, "I don't want to, Hen."_

"_I know you don't, Belle, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices. If you keep the contract, your commute's going to be hell." Marian hit him in the back of the head, "Language, young man." Henry blushed and apologized to his mother. I, in the meantime, tried to come to terms with the fact that London would no longer be my home..._

_After Christmas, I found out I was registered for the second semester of my junior year at the local high school in Forks. My wrist was healing up nicely, and the gash in my forehead was all but a memory, as was the scratch on my leg. Koia got me the best scar cream ever. I cringed at the idea of going to a school that most likely wasn't on the same intellectual level as I was._

_Henry and Koia promised to keep in contact with me via Skype and phone calls. I purchased a Wi-Fi plug-in for my laptop that would allow me to get on the internet at high speed, just in case Charlie didn't have Wi-Fi._

_During the time that I spent healing, Marian and Calvin had me stay at their house, and my mother's funeral took place at Westminster Abbey and her burial at Camberwell New Cemetery. The entire affair was emotional, and; despite my specific directions for no paparazzi to be allowed near the funeral ceremony, procession, and burial, some pictures surfaced on CNN._

_Most of the days were spent at our townhouse, packing up my things to be shipped so I wouldn't have much luggage. I just hoped Charlie's house wasn't too small. My car was going to be shipped also, and I would be without transportation for the time being, which was a load of codswallow._

_On January 2__nd__, Henry dropped me off at the airport. My eyes were watering uncontrollably; I really didn't want to go. The two of us stood on the sidewalk outside of the airport awkwardly, waiting for the other to make a move._

_Henry moved first, pulling me into a warm hug that made my palms sweat and my heart race. My tears went away, and I laid my head on his chest, content to be where I was for the rest of eternity. I felt his lips touch my hair, and then he said, almost regrettably, "You need to get your luggage checked in, Belle."_

_We separated, and I grabbed my carry-ons and a suitcase. Henry, who had my other suitcase, took the one I'd grabbed from me and helped me get it all into the airport._

_One of the perks of having money to throw around was that it was easy to keep your luggage with you on the plane, especially if you reserve a first class cocoon for yourself._

_As the stewards took my luggage to put it in my cocoon, I turned to face Hen for what would be the last time in a while. I smiled at him, "I know those twits are going to be happy I'm leaving. They'll be glad for the better chance of getting to snog you."_

_Henry rolled his eyes, "those hormone driven gits won't be too happy about it, though." I sighed softly, "I'll miss you, Hen." He hugged me again, and a warm spark jolted through my body, "It just won't be the same. London's going to be so droll now." I snuggled under his chin, "as soon as I'm old enough, I'll come back to stay. I promise."_

"_Be safe, Baby Belle."_

"_I will."_

_When his lips touched the skin of my forehead, it felt like my heart was about ready to leap out of my chest. A blush warmed my cheeks as I wondered about these strange feelings. I'd never felt so strange around Hen before. I kissed his cheek, and he jerked minutely before squeezing my cheek, "show those Americans a thing or two about us Brits, will you?"_

"_I'm an American, too, you know?" I asked, exasperated, but Hen shook his head, "You were raised on Jersey when you were one, and you've never been back over the Atlantic since you came here as a tot. I say you're a true Brit, and you've got the tongue to prove it."_

"_Bloody hell, Hen." I mockingly pushed him away, "you act like I'm going to come back obese with an addiction to hamburgers and barbeque."_

_Hen dragged me back into his arms and kissed my forehead again, "seriously, love, don't change for them. Stay the same cracking Belle I love." My blush returned with a vengeance when he called me love, and I frowned; I'd never reacted to him calling me that before._

_The call to board the flight came over the intercom, saving me from any further strange reactions to my best friend. We said our goodbyes cordially and I headed to the terminal and headed straight to first class. I found the number for my cocoon and slipped inside, closing the sliding door behind me. My luggage was in place and I sank down into my chair with a sigh, buckling myself in prematurely for takeoff._

'_Forks, Washington, here I come...'_

I came out of my reverie when a stewardess kindly tapped me on my shoulder, "dear, we've reached our destination. Would you like a trolley for your luggage?"

I nodded, "That would be lovely, thank you." She grinned and hurried away to get me a trolley. I peered out of the window, taking in the dreary weather with a sigh of distaste. My curiosity was piqued, however. While the dreary weather would put a damper on things, it gave the place an air of mystery; like a forbidden doorway that your gut yearned to breach.

The stewardess arrived with my trolley, and, together, we loaded my things onto it and rolled it out of the plane. I followed behind her, biting my lip nervously. Where was Charlie?

My luggage was being cleared, and I went through the scanners and sat down near them, waiting for my luggage to get through processing. As I waited, I began to scan the airport, looking for my father. My eyes landed on a man dressed in a casual pair of jeans, a plaid button down shirt, and a taupe colored jacket over it. He had my dark hair; though his was curlier and my chocolate brown eyes.

The small, Native American woman standing beside him was clearly Sue; I remembered from the wedding photos. She was very beautiful, with long, straight black hair and warm, copper skin; complete with expressive dark brown eyes.

The gangly fourteen year old boy was Seth; my new step brother, and the tall, statuesque young woman standing behind him was Leah; my new step sister. She looked just like her mother, for all intents and purposes, except for their eyes. Where Sue's were dark, Leah's were a warm hazel that meshed perfectly with her bronze skin tone.

The four of them had yet to see me, and I quickly gathered my luggage and made my way over to them, trying to ignore the pounding of my nervous heart in my chest. They all looked up as I slowly made my way over to them, suddenly self-conscious of how dressed up I looked compared to their lax clothing.

I was wearing a union jack long-sleeved t-shirt with a black leather vest over it and a pair of skinny jeans and low cut black leather boots. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few wisps around my face, and I had a pair of union jack stud earrings in my ears with a matching pendant necklace around my neck.

The small heels on my boots clicked on the floor as I came to a halt in front of them, smiling nervously. _How do you react when meeting your father face to face for the first time since you were an infant?_

"You're Bella?" Sue asked softly, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded, "Not to be a rude twit or anything, I prefer Belle. That's what everyone calls me back home." Sue nodded and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you. Those pictures your mother sent don't do you any justice."

"Your accent is awesome." Seth gushed, and I laughed a bit, "Ta- I mean, thanks. The American slang is a bit skew-wiff to me."

"_Skew-wiff_?" Leah asked, her eye brows rose at my strange; to her, term. I blushed, "It's a British term for crooked." She chuckled, "Britain has some weird terminology." I shrugged, "Well, I could say the same about you blokes." We both started laughing, much to the amusement of Seth.

"Belle, you look just as beautiful as your mother." Charlie told me softly, "are you ready to head home?" I nodded, "That would be divine, thank you." He and Seth helped me get my things out to the car. I got the window seat in Leah's jeep, and leaned my head against the window, sending a quick text to both Koia and Henry. A mournful sigh escaped me; _life here is going to be weird..._

* * *

**It feels very dry, but I think it's a good start. I still don't know if she and Edward are going to date, but it's very clear that she has strong feelings for Henry and doesn't realize it. I'm trying to incorporate some British terminology here and there, but don't be surprised if it starts dying out. I want Bella to seem as British as possible. Next chapter will cover her first day of school, and we'll just say she has an American driver's license and as for the car... she had hers shipped over from London. It won't be a truck, but it will stand out from all the other cars.**

**Chapter two will take a bit of time, as this is technically a side project, and I have five main projects going at the moment. When I update the others, then I can start on chapter two. I know, the choice of venue for Renee's funeral is a bit cliché, but it was the first one I thought of; thanks to the Royal Wedding and all.**

* * *

**Flame Policy:**

**I hope you like the way I've changed things, and you can get pissy about Henry if you'd like, it won't bother me any. I'm not trying to be rude here, but I got a flame before I deleted the stories I'm rewriting, whining and complaining about me changing Rob out for Henry, and I'm just warning you guys that if you have the same problem, keep it to yourself because I don't like whiners or complainers. There's a clear line between making a suggestion and whining about something you don't agree with; make yourself familiar with it and respect it. There isn't a law that says you have to read this fic, after all.**

**In short, I don't pay mind to flamers. Your opinion is about as important to me as the release date for Justin Beiber's next album, and I'm not a fan of his.**

* * *

**Sorry for ranting, but I wanted to make sure I got my point across. Constructive criticism only, and, if you can, a little insight on the types of restaurants, amusement parks, and historical sites that are available in London. Hopefully, if I work hard, I'll be able to decrease the probable amount of time between updates. Next chapter should be easy to write, because flash backs are incredibly difficult, because everything has to mesh together perfectly. Enough, I'm babbling here, let's get this show on the road.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	2. Tour of The Town

**For the sake of the story, Harry died of a heart attack a bit earlier on, hence Sue and Charlie being married. Leah hasn't phased, so she's not a bitch; no pun intended. I don't think she will phase in this story, because I kind of moved the catalyst for her phase back quite a few years.**

**I decided that she and Sam were briefly involved and split during her junior year; prior to him disappearing, because she didn't feel she was ready for such an intense, serious relationship in high school. Sam still loved her until he phased and imprinted on Emily. No love lost on Leah's part, but it's a bit awkward for them both, because even with the imprint, his feelings for her are still there.**

**God, that sounds like a plot for a Leah/Sam/Emily love triangle rewrite, but that's how I wanted things, because I want Leah to be Bella's first friend in Forks, rather than Jessica, and that won't happen if she's a bitter bitch; even though I love that Leah because she's a total bad ass in my opinion.**

**GOD, I'M **_**RAMBLING**_**!**

**Alright now, let's crack this wide open! Ignore me screaming at myself to shut up and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Tour of The Town_**

* * *

**Bella's Perspective**

My first night in Charlie's home was... awkward to say the least. He had a nice cream colored doll house with chocolate brown trim and a matching roof. It was a two story with four rooms; one of which had been filled with my things that I'd shipped ahead.

When Charlie came to a stop out front, I had to squeal because my baby was sitting in the drive way. My baby was a midnight blue Mini Cooper Sport with silver racing stripes on the engine hood, a hard black top, and silver speed streaks on her sides. Everyone laughed at my excitement, and I blushed, truly embarrassed by my lack of control over my outburst.

_Well, sod it, I'm bloody happy!_

I climbed out of the Jeep with my three carry-on bags and walked over to check Mystic for any scratches or blemishes on her paint. Sod all, this was the first car I'd ever bought and I was going to take care of her.

I had two other Minis, rotting away in a storage lot somewhere in Port Angeles. One was a dark purple convertible with white blossoms on her back tire wells and a black top, the other was a cherry red with black speed streaks painted on her sides and a white top. Those were Violet Blossom and Cherry Bomb. Mystic was my favorite, though. _The Mystical Speed Hellion_ was Henry's nickname for her; I just called her _Silver Streak_.

"No scratches. We checked." Seth said, coming over to throw his arm around my shoulder, "welcome to the Swan/Clearwater household." I smiled and rolled my eyes, "this is going to be one barmy experience, I can tell you that."

"I could show you the house." My step brother offered, pulling out his keys to the house. My smile grew, "That would be swell. After you, Seth." He quickly unlocked the door, and I had to stifle my giggles when he fumbled a bit with the keys before unlocking the door. He was a wonderful gent, allowing me to go in first before following me in.

"When Mom and Charlie first got married, this place was a lot smaller, and there were only two bedrooms. Mom designed a layout for a new house and here we are. There are four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a half restroom down here, a dining room, and a bigger kitchen, living room, garage, and a backyard patio for parties. The game room is down that hall, along with the studying room."

Seth took a deep breath and continued, "There's a grill outside, a small gazebo with a fountain, and mom's herb garden is out there. She also has patio furniture; even though I don't understand the usefulness of it when it rains basically a hundred percent year round here. Your room is up the stairs, last door down the hall to the right on the left side of the hall."

While Seth was talking, I was busy examining the main hallway. I could see Sue's smooth, feminine taste in the pale yellow paint on the walls, the glass bowl on a wooden side table for car keys and such, and the pictures of a beach, a mountain range, a river, and a few wolves on the walls.

Charlie's roughness was there, too, in the natural wooden picture frames, the rustic coat hanger by the door, and the three fishing poles in the corner by a hall closet. Meshed together with Sue's style, it looked harmonic and balanced.

"Does Sue follow Fung Shui?" I asked softly, looking back at Seth. He scratched his brow, "I'm not really into that decorator stuff, Bella."

"Yes, how'd you guess?" Sue's voice cut in, and I turned around, "I- err... being a model has made me sensitive to identifying different forms of décor." She nodded, "you have a good eye for these things."

"Oh goodness, now she's going to flood you with her endless comparative lectures on hot and cool colors and finding a balance between the two." Leah said jokingly, moving past her mother into the house, "next time, just keep quiet. Now that she knows you can speak Decorator, she'll never leave you alone."

"Oh, Bella," Sue called, "we painted your room a week ago, using the colors of the bed stuff you shipped ahead of you. If you don't like, I don't mind-"

"No, no," I cut her off, "I'm sure I'll love it if you had your hands in it, Sue." An abashed grin formed on her lips, "Bella, I'm not that good."

"Your foyer says otherwise." I told her politely, "You should consider doing this professionally, or try helping to set up the different sets and props for modeling shoots. You'd be great at that, and it's really good money. A friend of mine back in England; his mother was an interior decorator."

_Oh, Marian, I miss you so much... all of you, really..._

"I'm going to go check it out." They seemed to sense that I wanted to do this alone, and helped me get my suit cases up the stairs before letting me check it out for myself.

The first thing I noticed was the humongous bay window with a daybed in it. My curtains were pale yellow lace, and the pillows on the day bed were pastel yellows, blues, and purples. The cushion for the daybed was white. My walls were pale blue for three quarters, and then striped with white pale yellow for the bottom quarter.

The four poster bed from the town house was fully assembled, complete with my lavender lace curtains to go around it. The bed spread was white with random splashes of pale blue, purple, and yellow and the pillows varied with the three colors.

My closet was a walk-in, already filled with my vast amount of clothing, and my union jack flag was pinned to the wall above my bed. Sue had artfully hung several portraits of London up around my room, ranging from Big Ben and Buckingham Palace to the London Eye and Madame Tussauds, and even the Tower Bridge at night.

My writing desk and book shelf were set up by the window, and my vanity was just to the right of the door. The dock for my iPod touch rested on my night stand, right next to my lamp. Between the door to the bathroom and my closet, my armoire was settled.

Last but not least, a rug was taking up most of the floor, depicting a vivid portrait of one of the beaches on the island of Jersey. I dropped my bags on the floor, kicked off my shoes, and laid spread eagle on the floor, smelling the rug. Despite being shipped, it still smelt strongly of herbs, tea, and the Oriental Musk incense my mum loved to burn in the townhouse.

The tears fell over me, and I struggled to muffle my sobs as I mourned the loss of my mum. Sure, I could drink chai tea, burn incense, and make a meal with her favorite herbs in it, but it wouldn't be the same, because _she_ wouldn't be there to do it all with me. My fists clenched on the rug as I poured out my grief.

When I was back in London, I'd never had a chance to truly purge myself of the sour pit of grief and longing that had been eating away at my heart. It had been paramount that the people of London still saw the strong model, rather than the scared, mumless child that I was. My face had to be devoid of the fear and grief I felt, because of the image I had to protect. Now, with no image to guard, I was free to grieve as I pleased.

The sun had begun its descent in the sky when my tears had dried, and I made my way into the restroom to clean myself up before leaving my room. To my surprise, Leah was washing her hands when I came in, and looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, "I'm absolutely ace, thank you," and looked at her, "are we sharing the john, then?" She frowned, "john?"

"Oh, my bad, I meant the restroom." I corrected myself with a blush, and Leah laughed, "well, yes. Since Seth is the only boy, he gets his own bathroom, and mom and Charlie have the master bath. We ladies have to share one."

"Seth's a lucky bloke, he is." I murmured, "It's not that I don't want to share with you; I just have a habit of making a blooming mess when I'm in the john- bathroom, I mean."

"Same here. Females tend to do that." Leah said softly, and then frowned at me, "you miss her, don't you?" I sighed and nodded, "yes, I suppose I do. She wasn't the best mum, per say, but she was my best friend... other than Henry, of course."

"I know how you feel. I hate the longing and the pain. I mean, Charlie's amazing and all, but he's not my dad." She told me mournfully, "I know I shouldn't compare them, but I can't help it."

Harry Clearwater; Leah and Seth's father, had died of a heart attack when I was about nine. Charlie had told me through an email, and had mentioned Sue, Leah, and Seth. He'd been over to their house to comfort them and; as he sent more emails over the years, I could tell that he'd been growing very close to Sue. They began dating when I was fourteen, and got married over the summer between my sophomore and junior year, just a few months before mum was... _killed_.

"It gets better with time; that's the best I can give you." Leah said sagely, looking older than her eighteen years. I shrugged, "I'll take your word for it, Leah," and began to wash my face in the sink.

"Dinner's about done, if you're hungry. I hope you don't mind fish." My step sister said awkwardly as I dried my face. "I don't mind at all. I'm a bit famished." She chuckled at my odd terminology and I rolled my eyes before following her down the stairs...

*the next morning*

Since school didn't resume until January sixth, I had the next three days; counting today, to familiarize myself with the town. Leah and Seth offered to be my guides, and so we set off early that morning in Leah's jeep to cruise through the town.

"There's the high school we'll be going to." Leah told me, pointing out of the window at a grouping of red brick buildings with numbers on the sides, "Seth and I should be at the school in La Push, but it's too long a commute from our new home. It was a bit weird at first, but we got used to it."

"We've got our own table to ourselves at lunch, though." Seth said softly, "I'm a freshman, so no one really wants to talk to me and all the guys just want to flirt with Leah to try and get in her-"

"Seth Clearwater, if you finish that sentence I will slap you." Leah hissed, glaring into the backseat through the review mirror, "let's finish the tour."

My step siblings showed me the hospital, the police station, _Newton's Outfitters_ and the local diner where Charlie liked to go on several occasions. The town was very tiny compared to back home in London, and I made myself a promise to take the two of them to London one day.

"...and watch out for the creepy Cullen kids." Seth finished, and I looked back at him, "I'm sorry, but what were you saying?"

"There's this group of kids at our school called the Cullen's. Three of them are seniors like me, and two of them are juniors like you. They're very weird kids." Leah murmured, "I mean, at lunch, I swear they don't eat or drink anything. And they say that they were all adopted but all of them have the same bright gold eyes, and even their parents have the same eye color that change colors all the time."

"The weirdest part is that when they go on camping trips; which they do a lot, their eyes are dark, but when they come back, they're bright gold again. Every time they go camping, it's sunny, and they don't come back to school until its cloudy out again." Seth continued, "I'm guessing they stay out to get the best out of the good weather, but it's kind of weird that they come back the day it becomes cloudy again."

"Yeah, like they're vampires hiding from the sun. Or demons. Do demons burn in direct sunlight?" Leah murmured mostly to herself, and then shrugged, "but they can't be vampires, because they'd burn up because they're out during the day."

I'd stopped listening when she mentioned vampires. My mind and heart were racing a mile a minute. The vampire that killed my mother could've passed for an average, every day human being... if it weren't for his eyes. Those sparkling crimson eyes; eyes full of killer intent and cunning that haunted my dreams each night. His skin; washed white in the moonlight, revealed something inhumane about him...

"_I'll find you again, my sweet snack..._"

A shiver ran through me, and Leah touched my arm, "Bella, you look a little pale, there." I shrugged and shook my head, "It's a bit daunting; the idea of attending school with some potential vampires." She laughed at me, "you'll be fine, Bella. Would you like to see La Push?" I nodded, and we were off.

*First Beach*

Leah parked her jeep in a small dirt parking lot and climbed out, "this is First Beach. Not the best place to swim; the water's cold as ice, but it's a popular hangout for the kids from Forks. Usually they only come down to have camp fires and fool around on the beach at night. I've come across plenty of intimate couples while coming down here for a walk at night." Leah shuddered, "it's horrible."

"They just have a round of rumpy pumpy... right here _on the_ _beach_? Why, that's just _barmy_! How _ghastly_ of them." I spat, looking at the dark brown with disgust and muttered, "_There are probably traces of smeg in the sand..._"

"I have no idea what she just said, but it didn't sound good." Seth said, looking at me cautiously. I didn't bother to translate; no need to corrupt his mind, "don't mind me, Seth, my mum always said I had the soul of a middle aged woman. However, I have the tendency to act and think like an old crone."

Leah started to say something, but then she spotted a tall Native American male coming down the road to the beach with a woman on his arm. She was shorter than Leah, and was very pretty at some point in time... before her face had been marred by a trio of angry red scars down the right side of her heart shaped face.

Leah tensed at the sight of the male, and I frowned at him. It was a bit chilly out, but he was completely comfortable in a pair of trousers and some tennis shoes. His chest was bare to the world, revealing his defined abdomen and chest.

"Leah." He said in a low voice, "Seth."

"Hi, Sam. Have you met my step sister, Bella? She's Charlie's daughter." Leah murmured, pulling me towards her, "Bella, these are Sam Uley and my cousin, Emily Young. Em's _engaged_ to Sam." She made sure to stress the word '_engaged_' while looking at Sam in a strange, forceful manner.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Welcome to La Push." Emily smiled and reached out to shake my hand. I smiled tentatively and shook her hand, "pleasure to meet you as well, Emily." Her eyes shot wide at my accent, and she gushed, "you're _the_ Isabella Swan, the-"

"British model for _Elite London_, _Rimmel_, and various magazines. I'm well aware of my identity; I just choose not to acknowledge the latter part of it sometimes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go barmy over me." I murmured, smiling hopefully at her.

"The spread you did for _Elle_ last July was impressive." Emily told me, still getting her gush on. I began to chew on my lip, slightly agitated at the attention. I'd been hoping that Forks would be a bit less hectic than London, and I'd get a chance to relax and be myself.

"Emily, you're scaring her." Leah said sternly, touching her cousin's arm, "stop squealing like a spaz and act like a normal person." Emily calmed down and smiled at me apologetically, "I'm so sorry about that."

"I completely understand, Emily, but I'm human just like you. Please don't treat me like I'm the Queen of England. Sweet little old lady, she is, but I'm not her."

"You've _met_ Queen Elizabeth?" I shrugged at Seth, "it was only for like five seconds to a minute. Not much '_meeting_' there. Just a quick chin wag, and then she was off like a shot. The Queen is a busy woman, you know."

Regardless, everyone was looking at me with a new light in their eyes. I sighed, "Is there _anywhere_ else we can go look at? I don't think I count as a place." That broke their awed gazes. Leah led the way up a dirt path, towards a cliff jutting out over the water, "the cliffs are another spot you can look at, and then we can walk by the river."

I shrugged, "sounds interesting enough," and followed her up the dirt trail. I noticed Sam watching Leah as we made our way higher up the cliff. He and Emily continued on to the beach; however, leaving us to our devices.

"Here we are; the cliffs. Some of the daredevils in the tribe like to leap from here into the water. Sam and his cronies jump from the highest point, while the rest just jump from here." Leah explained.

"Not that it's any of my business," I began in a whisper, "but would you mind so terribly to explain why that tall bloke back there was eyeing you like a fine cut of steak? Isn't he betrothed to your cousin?"

"Sam was my boyfriend, up until the beginning of my third year in high school. Things were getting too intense far too fast for me, and I honestly wasn't ready for the things that he was insinuating." Leah murmured, "and I guess since he couldn't get me, he would go after Emily. It's strange, though. He's totally devoted to her, but when he sees me... it seems like he's fighting against some sort of bond or pull."

"That's bloody barmy..." I murmured, and then spoke up, "perhaps some of his heart remains with you, and the rest of it with her."

Leah shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't love him the way I used to, that's for sure. Those feelings faded away when I saw how happy he and Em were together; despite his weirdness." A small smile formed on her lips, "She needed him more than I did; because the guys she dated before him were just... you get my drift. They were undeserving of her. Sam's a total sweet heart, and he's gentle and loving with her. I just wish he'd get over me; it hurts Em when she sees him looking at me like that."

"They make a charming couple." I said softly, "they'll have some beautiful tots, that's for sure."

"Let's go check out the river, and then we can stop by the dinner and get something to eat." Leah grabbed my wrist and dragged me back down the hill. I was in full agreement with her, "getting some grub sounds splendid, Leah."

*at the diner*

All eyes flew to me the moment the bell over the door jingled to announce our entry. I was drawing a bit of attention with my long sleeve white t-shirt, union jack jumper, and a pair of bright red skinny jeans, complete with a pair of black thigh high horse-back riding boots. I couldn't help it; I loved wearing stuff with the union jack on it. It was my way of announcing my loyalty to my home.

**(A/N: And there will be plenty of union jack mixed into her clothing in the future.)**

"Hi, Mama Em." Seth all but skipped to the counter. The small, elderly woman behind the cash register smiled all grandmotherly at him, "well, if it isn't my Seth. What can I do you for, sweet heart?"

"We're not ordering to-go, Mama Em." Leah laughed, "We'll eat in this time."

"Oh, that's wonderful, dears. Who's this lovely young flower you've got with you?" Mama Em asked, looking at me, "you do look just a bit familiar."

"She's Charlie and Renee's daughter, Isabella." Leah supplied, smiling at me, "Bella, this is Mama Em, or Miss Emma Wilde."

"Just call me Mama Em." The old woman said with a sweet laugh, "My stars, you look just like your mother. Just as pretty as ever."

"Pleased to meet you... Mama Em."

"Polite little thing, too." Mama Em gushed, "Come on, your favorite table by the window's open, my dears." She gestured to a table in a corner with windows on either side and handed Leah the menus, "I'll be by to get your orders in a bit."

"Thanks, Mama Em."

The three of us converged on the table and took our seats. I grabbed a menu and began scanning the grub choices curiously.

"Try the meat pie. It's amazing." Seth suggested, "Mama Em makes the best meat pie on this side of the Atlantic." I giggled, "I suppose you could say that. Henry's mom made a pretty mean meat pie."

"Who's this Henry guy?" Leah asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I gasped, "Oh, heavens no. Henry and I are best mates, more or less. That would be weird to be courted by a person I've been best friends with since we were both tots." The words felt fake and forced as I spat them out, and I frowned at the words.

"Oh, what's he look like, then?"

"Ummm, he's a brunette. Sculpted face, the cheeks bones of a god; as is our running joke, and the most dazzling blue eyes. They're a strange mix of blue and silver. Like the sky and the moon come together to create something inhuman." I all but sighed, and my heart thundered against my ribs as if in longing.

"Sounds like he's a good looking guy." Seth put in, and then smiled as Mama Em made her way over, "what'll you dears be having for lunch?"

"Seth and I will have our usual, and Bella's going to try your famous meat pie." Leah said, smiling at Mama Em lovingly. She patted Leah on the head as she scribbled it down, "what'll you be drinking, darling?"

"Oh, I'll have a spot of lavender tea if you have it." I replied, smiling softly. Mama Em frowned, "I have green tea, dear, but perhaps I'll get some lavender for you next time you come in."

"That's swell enough, Mama Em." I handed her the menu, "and I can't wait to try this famous meat pie of yours." She blushed, abashed, "oh, it's hardly known, dear, but thank you for your compliment." I watched her hurry away with our order and settled in for the wait.

*after lunch*

"Oh, that was just bloody splendid." I all but moaned, rubbing my swollen gut, "I can't manage another blasted taste, but it was so bloody good..."

A quarter of the meat pie lay on my plate with my fork stuck in it, but I was too stuffed to pick it up and take another bit of the savory heaven into my mouth. I hadn't expected it to be so good, but that first bite did me in. the favors exploded on my taste buds, and I just couldn't get enough until I was stuffed like a cooked bird.

"I take it you liked it?" Leah looked up from the remnants of food on her plate. I nodded, unable to speak for a bit; mostly focused digesting the food at the moment.

"Come on, Bella, we've got to head home really quick, and then we're going to check out Port Angeles. You'll like it there; it's the shopping district of Forks." Leah paid the bill; left a hefty tip for Mama Em, and got me a to-go container for my meat pie before we left for the house. I was going to sleep good tonight, that was for sure.

* * *

**I'm going to skip over the Port Angeles tour and go straight into her first day for the next chapter. I forgot about Henry; mainly Bella and him calling each other, but then I realized that their time zones are all screwed up now. I'll work in something during the next chapter. Still no new name for the story but we'll see. I've made a final decision that Leah won't phase. After she graduates, a certain werewolf will imprint on her. I might even make a poll for you guys to choose the wolf that imprints on her. As a matter of fact, since its no real secret, I'll make the poll after I post this chappie. Happy voting!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	3. Newton, the FWC, and Vamps

**Alright, after this, I'm going to break away from the rapid fire updates and get back to my lovely DBZ babies, because they're feeling really neglected right now. Here we have Bella's first day of school. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: **_**Newton, the FWC, and Vamps**_

* * *

**Bella's Perspective**

"Holy crow, this thing rides smooth." Seth crowed as I pulled into the parking lot of Forks high school. We took my Mini to school this morning; after much debate, due to the backwards make of my baby girl. Apparently; in America, the driver sits on the left side... quite a barmy development if you ask me. I swayed things in my favor, and we were off to school.

I had a quick chin wag with Henry this morning; by luck, of course. It's nine at night in London while it's five in the morn here. _Bloody timelines ruining my social life_. He asked me about the town; if it was as intriguing as London or Jersey, and if I was settling in alright. I told him it was intriguing and interesting in its own rustic way, and that I was beginning to conform to it...

"_You'd better not be switching coats, Ms. Swan, or I'll be forced to fly out there and corrupt you once more." His deep voice had carried over the phone, and I giggled, "I'm not switching coats, Hen. London for Life."_

_After talking for a good half an hour, I had to let him go so I could pick out an outfit for my first day in the mundane Forks High School. I felt that an impression needed to be made, so I went for bold, but weather-appropriate._

_I picked a light blue fitted tunic that came down to my knees; edged in lace, and paired it with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, and a pair of grey wool tights. I picked a pair of dark blue leg warmers and put them on, along with a pair of black winter boots. I cinched a thick black belt around my waist and let my hair hang down my back in their natural waves._

_Jewelry wise, I wore my union jack pendant, a pair of studs made from pieces of white petrified wood; shaped like lopsided hearts, and a plain silver charm bracelet. As an afterthought, I applied a scant amount of makeup, just enough to make it look like I rolled out of bed and came to school looking fresh, and slipped my union jack ring onto my right index finger._

_I pulled my wool lined; pearl colored, hooded pea coat out of the closet and grabbed my rucksack, cell phone, make up bag, and keys before leaving my room to grab breakfast. Once we'd eaten our fill; and Sue gave us our lunches, we were off to school..._

As I drove into the lot, searching for a decent park, I noticed the student body eyeing my car in confusion. As I searched for a spot, I couldn't help but notice that; aside from a shiny silver Volvo, none of them really stood out like mine did.

_Not everyone has the same occupation as you, Swanny girl, _I told myself sternly, _London's way across the Atlantic; you're in Forks, now_.

Back at Stowe, it was nothing for me to drive my Mini to school because there were others to help camouflage it. Not only that, but my car was one of the _least_ flashy compared to what the other kids drove to school.

I found a park about three rows from the main building and pulled into the space before killing the engine. Most of the curious eyes were locked on my baby, and I bit my lip, "This is bloody nerve wracking."

"Hey, we're right here." Leah soothed, "come on, unlock the doors so we can get out and get a move on."

I nodded and put on my pea coat, shoved my phone, make up bag and lunch into my rucksack and slipped my arms into the straps before removing the keys from the ignition and pulling on my door handle. The door popped open, and I put my foot out gracefully and rose from the car.

The mist tried to claim my hair and flatten the waves, but I pulled my hood up and buttoned up my coat. Leah and Seth got out after me and closed their doors. I closed mine and hit the lock button twice to set the alarm before looking at them both, "Lead me on to the gallows, then."

Leah rolled her eyes at my dramatics and gestured to me, "let's get your schedule sorted," before leading the way to the main building. As the three of us walked, I heard whispering as we passed.

"_That's the European model of a mini cooper._"

"_Who's the girl with the natives?_"

"_You think she's Charlie's daughter, Isabella?_"

"_How'd she get a hold of one of those; let alone one that's clearly customized?_"

"_Dude, she has to be like, filthy rich, like the Cullens._"

I smirked to myself, _I have three custom coopers, I am Charlie's daughter, and I am kind of filthy rich_, and slipped lithely into the building. The cold abated as the heater took immediate effect, and I slipped my hood off and unbuttoned my coat before approaching the pleasant woman at the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter, and I need to get my time table... schedule, I mean. My bad, Ms..."

"Cope. I'm Ms. Cope." She looked me over as if seeing me for the first time, and then her eyes darted to the side. I followed her gaze and cringed; there was a copy of _Elle_ from July on her desk, and there I was on the front cover, clad in a skin tight black pencil skirt dress and a pair of pumps that were a mile high; with my hair in a mess of curls, and a smirk on my ruby lips.

"You're-"

"Ms. Cope, if you please, I'd like my schedule." I cut her off, annoyed, "I know who I am, and I don't need you to tell me, ma'am."

Still struck dumb, the woman nodded before turning to the computer screen and pulling up my name. Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell she was mumbling to herself about me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Leah and Seth, purely exasperated. Leah raised a single brow and mouthed, '_another loyal fan_?'

I nodded, '_cut her off at the pass, though._'

Ms. Cope went over the map and the schedule; even going so far as to color code them so the color she highlighted the class would match the room on the map. I stopped her before she could start labeling the cardinal directions and thanked her before backing away from the desk.

"Where's your first period?" Seth inquired, coming to my side to look at the schedule, "Mr. Mason for English."

"I know where that is. You want me to show you the way, Bella?" Leah asked softly. I shook my head, "I'll figure it out with this blasted color marked map she presented me with."

"Suit yourself, and keep an eye out for the FWC."

"FWC?" I was confounded, "what is that?"

"_They_ are the group of kids that make it their point to welcome any and every newcomer to Forks High." Seth said with a chuckle, "If you need me to, I'll kick Mike Newton's butt if he comes near you." I rolled my eyes, "oh, Seth, you can't protect me from every bloody git in this school. I'll be fine; I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

This raised their brows to their hairlines, "you're a black belt? But..." Seth frowned at me, "you're _tiny_." I shrugged, "more than meets the eye, I suppose. I also have a bit of mixed martial arts and kick boxing under my belt, and I've made myself familiar with the nervous system; particularly the areas that will benefit to my safety if I'm ever accosted by some sod awful git."

"You've taken kick boxing, too?" Leah asked, "That's awesome."

"Come along, now, we've best get going to our lessons... classes." I corrected myself and made my way out of the office with Leah. Seth's first period was on the other side of the campus, and Leah's was just a building away from mine.

"Have fun, Bella." Leah winked teasingly before leaving me to my fate. I sighed after her and pulled the door open, stepping into the warm class room. All of the kids in the room had porcelain complexions, and I groaned softly, cursing myself for having a tan.

I made my way up to Mr. Mason's desk and passed him my slip for him to sign. His jaw went slack when he put the name to my face, and I smiled awkwardly. He directed me to a desk at the back and I slipped out of my coat before sinking into the chair. I tried to picture it like a photo shoot; of course everyone would look at me if it was a photo shoot, but at least I'd be more at ease if I were behind a camera.

Whispers began to circulate, and people were glancing back over their shoulders. I busied myself with getting acquainted with the reading list. It was nothing that hadn't been covered at Stowe; it was actually less than _basic_ reading material there. I'd read all of the works listed; Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner...

Henry would make fun of me because I actually _liked _reading in my free time. Between school, lessons, and modeling, reading was my little piece of nirvana. It helped me forget about reality and learn to relax. Yoga and Tai Chi helped, but reading was usually what did the trick.

_I would if it would be fair of me to use some of my old papers from Stowe... This school's curriculum is probably child's play compared to Stowe, so it'll be simple to get everything done and have plenty of free time for work_. _Problem solved_.

My reverie was broken up by the bell ringing, and a bloke with gangly limbs, bad skin, and an oily mop atop his head leaned across the aisle to start a chin-wag with me. I raised a brow, waiting for the inevitable question to fall from his thin lips.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" _And there it is._ He reminded me of Henry's pet golden retriever; overly excited, drool-prone, and helpful. He could've passed for one of the chess club blokes from back home.

"Belle; well, Bella," I corrected him firmly, and everyone still in the class room glanced at me, scrutinizing me like I carried some sort of plague. Two girls began to whisper furiously as they made their way out of the room, and I had a sneaking suspicion that by third period, people would be complimenting me on my work in the copy of _Elle_ from last July.

_What is it with girls and their bloody gossip? Good god, I thought only old crones passed rumors like that!_

"Where's your next class?" he asked, and I glanced at my time table, "Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed to building four, I could show you-"

"_I'm_ headed to six, so I'll be relieving you of that duty, Eric." Leah stepped into the classroom and walked over to me, "she's _my_ step sister, so it's _my_ job to show her the ropes. You understand, don't you?"

Eric shrank away from me, and I bit back a fit of giggles at Leah's proud smirk before quickly gathering my things, putting on my coat, and following her out of the door.

"My heroine." I praised as we walked along, "you rescued me from the ghastly golden retriever." Leah laughed, "Golden retriever? You don't know a golden retriever until you've met Newton. Eric back there is a member of the FWC as well." I laughed, "Well, I guess I don't want to cross paths with this dreadful Newton, now do I?" Our laughter rang out as we continued on our way to our class.

After about two lessons, I was starting recognize FWC members by their faces. Their names clearly weren't important if I couldn't remember them after a few moments of hearing it. Sometimes Leah wasn't able to rescue me, and I was forced to endure the overly excited nature of these denizens. There was one girl who sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish who walked me to lunch, prattling on about classes and teachers. I ignored her the whole way.

So far, I hadn't been accosted by any bloody mad fans, but I bet that would change by tomorrow, when the gossip wheel had more time to turn.

The girl; Jana or Joel, I couldn't remember, tried to lead me to this table swamped with jocks and the like, but I pulled away from her, "I'm sorry... uh; Jess, but I already have a spot with my step brother and sister." Her face fell, and I felt a smidgen of remorse that instantly faded away, "but-"

"Sorry." I shrugged, "family first," and headed over to the table where my step siblings sat with a flourish, leaving her standing in the middle of the crowded commons. She recovered from the shock and hurried to her table, where I could see her friends laughing and teasing her about god knows what.

"Rough day?" Seth asked with a chuckle as he pulled out his lunch, "chicken salad, sweet!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out my own lunch that Sue had packed me. It was Swiss cheese, chicken salad, and lettuce on white bread.

"Those FWC heathens are the absolute worst." I moaned, picking up one half of my sandwich, "they've followed me around all day, trying to get me to do things with them. I'm not here to be the new popular twit in town, I'm here to learn and graduate next year so I can go back to London. Speaking of which..." I looked at my two siblings, "would the two of you like to come to London with me this summer? If it's alright with Sue and Charlie, that is."

"That would be wicked!" Seth crowed, "What do you think, Leah?" Leah nodded, "I'd love to see London." I grinned, "We'll have to ask soon. Booking these things takes a lot of time, but I think my manager could pull some strings."

"Oh, goodie, there go the freakazoids." Leah mumbled, glancing towards the commons door that led outside. "Leah, that's rude." I chided her softly, turning to look at where her gaze had wandered. And froze.

Why was there a table full of vampires in the Forks High cafeteria?

**(A/N: This next part is straight out of the book.)**

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat in the long room as possible. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention._

_They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weightlifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here, rather than students._

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the small of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

(_Twilight_, pg. 18)

"So those are your Cullens, hm?" I asked softly, "they are very strange... kids." I almost choked on the last bit. Those... _things_ were anything but harmless, everyday teenagers. They were probably monsters in disguise; just like that creature who took my mother away from me.

"Strange doesn't cover them. How about unnatural." Seth muttered through a mouthful of chicken salad, and Leah hit him, "we get it, baby bro, let it go." He scrunched up his nose as though he smelled something god-awful, "Am I the only one who smells that really sweet scent?"

"Yes, you're the only one." Leah murmured, running a hand through his black hair, "you've got the weirdest nose ever, Seth." He shrugged her off, rubbing at his nose absently. I reached over and nudged him, "how long have you smelled it?"

"For a while now." Seth replied, "I think I've just got a weird nose." I laughed, "I think you should get that... checked."

The bronze haired blood drinker was now looking at me. When our eyes met, he looked away quickly, as though his mum had torn into him good about staring at young girls. I stifled a laugh at that thought and looked at Leah, "do these mysterious Cullens have names?"

"Well, of course... they're not really all too important to me for me to remember them, but the blonde bitchy looking chick; who _always_ has a god damn brush or mirror on hand and looks at the rest of us like trash, is Rosalie Hale, her twin brother is the blonde psychopath guy who always looks about ready to go on a mass genocide of puppies and kittens; Jasper Hale. The burly lunk of a gorilla on steroids; who looks like he can pick up this school and throw it to the _moon_, is Emmet Cullen, the miniature pixie chick on crack and meth is Alice Cullen, and the anorexic beanpole with a dingy mop for hair is Edward Cullen." Leah said with a flourish, and I had to laugh at her descriptions of them, even though I hadn't been in the states long enough to understand most of their meanings.

_Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here- small town names?_

(_Twilight_, pg. 20)

"Ready for class? The bell's going to ring soon, and you've got Bio II next." Leah slid my schedule back across the table, and I took it and put it back in my rucksack. I also slipped the leftovers of my lunch in there to snack on later, and grabbed my coat. The bell tolled, and I got up and followed Seth to the science building. As I did so, my attention was caught by the vampires, and I slowed to watch them depart, realizing; belatedly, that the pixie had vanished.

_After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They were all noticeably graceful- even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again._

(_Twilight_, pg. 22)

A girl from Jessica's table walked over to us and tapped my arm, "Hi, I'm Angela. You wouldn't happen to have Bio II next, would you?" I smiled, "I have it, yes." She grinned, "I'd be glad to show you the way, if you don't know it already."

"Thanks so much." I replied, and the two of us left the cafeteria together. After a bit of walking, Angela looked up at me, "everyone's figured out who you really are, and you'll probably get mauled by Newton in fifth. He has Bio, too." I grimaced, "that stupid git better keep his paws to himself, or I'll have to teach him a bloody thing or two about respecting us of the weaker gender. I'm not some defenseless bloody flower."

"What was it like to live in the UK?" She asked softly, and then backtracked shyly, "if you feel comfortable answering, that is." I grinned, "It's fine; I don't mind talking about the motherland."

By the time we got to the classroom, the two of us were in stitches. I'd been telling her about the one time where Henry and I had hijacked mum's car and went on a whirlwind adventure through the center of the city. We'd been twelve and thirteen at the time, and both were grounded for months on end with no contact with the other. The separation had been brutal and strangely made me feel vulnerable. My mum had sensed this; I guess, because she let my punishment up two months early.

"Oh, Bella, you tell some of the craziest stories." Angela giggled, and then sobered up as we walked into the class, "I'll walk you to your next class. What do you have?" I fished out the slip and my time table, "I've got gym... _lovely_."

I was athletic; I was in several types of defensive classes _and_ I took dance, but I never liked Physical Education. If they replaced Phys. Ed. with kickboxing or dance, then I'd be the first one to class every day.

"My last class is past the gym. I'll walk you down there." Angela grinned and bid her adieu before going to sit at one of the black top lab tables. I groaned to myself when I realized that she had a partner, and all the seats were full except for... _No_. No way in bloody hell. I _refuse_ to share air with a blooming _vampire_.

Mr. Banner signed the slip and passed me a book, telling me instructions that I didn't hear. I was too busy shooting daggers at the vampire with my eyes. He looked slightly surprised at my ire, but; other than that, showed no emotion.

The teacher directed me to the seat, and I muttered softly under my breath as I made my way up the aisle, "_Bloody hell, I can't bloody believe this. I have to sit next to a barmy git for the rest of this bloody lesson_. _Bloody undead wanker_."

When I got to the desk, he'd scooted over as far as he possibly could without leaving the desk altogether, and even then he was on the edge of his seat; the edge furthest away from me. His eyes were black and filled with some emotion I couldn't decipher. Judging by his reaction, I guessed hate.

_Well, I don't like you either, you sod awful git_.

It didn't faze me any and I proceeded to ignore him, focusing on the lesson. Clearly, if he wanted to kill me, then he couldn't do it while in the middle of a class room so I was safe. While I was working, I looked up at him. His black eyes were narrowed and full of anger. I rolled my eyes, "aren't you going to do your work?" He closed his eyes, and I noticed him twitching as he looked away.

"_Fine_," I mumbled to myself, "_get a bloody flag on this assignment, wanker_," and went back to my work. I was finished before anyone, even his royal undead vampireness. I then fished my phone out of my sack and began to drag my finger across the screen; toying with the interactive touch screen background.

A text from Hen popped up, and I frowned before opening it.

'_How goes mundane American high school? Hard enough for you?_'

I rolled my eyes and typed back, '_This place is like a four piece square puzzle compared to Stowe. Watch me get valedictorian when I get ready to graduate_.'

'_Whoa, there, tiger. Don't rip all the other students apart with you bloody competitive streak._' Was Hen's reply and I quickly texted back, '_isn't that what bloody tigers do? Rip through all obstacles in their way and obtain the prize_? _Sod it; I can't help liking to be on bloody top. I blame the modeling industry._'

'_Met any sod awful gits, yet?_'

I rolled my eyes and peeked out of the corner of my eye. He was being very subtle about it, but he was reading my texts. I smirked; _I'll show you to read my texts_.

'_There's a sod awful WANKER sitting beside me, eavesdropping on our chin-wag._'

Edward looked away immediately; as if he'd been burned, and I stifled a giggle before glancing up at the clock, '_the lesson's about to end. I'll text you after gym_.'

'_I miss you, Baby Belle_.'

'_I miss you, too, Hen_. _I'll come back to the motherland this summer, I promise_.'

'_I'll be counting down the days until you do_.' I rolled my eyes, '_you hopeless git, you. You're in dreadful need of female companionship_.'

'_Aye, I am; that's why I can't wait until you come to visit._' A blush colored my cheeks, and I wrote back, '_I meant romantic female companionship..._'

'_I don't need a lady friend when I have you_.' I blushed again at his boldness and bit my lip before responding, '_Henry, I have to go_. _We'll talk later_.'

'_Bye_.' There was no emotion symbol; nothing to key me in on the feelings behind that single word, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't good. _Oh, Henry, you drive me mad..._

The bell rang, and vampy boy was out like a shot. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Angela, ready to make my way to class, but before I could, a hot hand shot out and grasped my forearm. I turned to face the culprit, and found myself staring into the blue eyes of the Michael Newton character Leah had warned me about. He smirked before opening his mouth to address me.

"Hey, Isabella, you're a famous model, right? How'd you like to pose in front of my store? It'd be great for business."

I jerked my arm away, "I hate to break your sad little heart, but I'm not that bloody cheap. If you know what's blooming good for you, you'll keep your grimy mitts to yourself, you stupid git." Angela's hand shot up to cover her mouth as I stormed over to her and asked, "Can we go to the gym, now?" Shocked by my behavior, she nodded, and we were on our way.

"So, what'd you do to Edward Cullen? I've never seen him so angry before." Angela asked softly.

"I existed, apparently, because I made no bloody physical contact with that uptight wanker, and he had the gall to give me the evil eye." I deadpanned, "the bloody nerve of that stupid git, I swear." Angela's eyes widened, and I smiled apologetically, "My apologies, I tend to have a bit of a temper when people wrong me for no blooming reason."

"I completely understand." Angela smiled and stopped by the gym door. I continued to talk as we came to a stop, "usually I have a handle on that, but sometimes it's a bit much for me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

The mousy brunette nodded, grinning, "Yeah, see you then, Bella." I smiled and waved before heading into the gym. My smiled faded when I remembered what class I was going into, and was replaced with a scowl. _ Hate gym. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it_.

*after gym*

Luckily, I'd gotten to sit out of gym, and I was rushing to Mrs. Cope's office to turn in the slip, and; hopefully, switch out of fifth period with the blood drinking git with an attitude issue. When I got to the office, I could see him through the windows and muttered, "_Blood drinking git. Beat me to the bloody office_," before pushing the door open. A blast of warm air hit me, and he glanced back at me in alarmed shock and hatred.

"I see my dislike is reciprocated." I said cheekily, "now kindly get out of my bloody way, you rude wanker." Edward rolled his dark eyes at me and looked back at Ms. Cope, "there's nothing you can do?"

The poor woman looked frighten; had to be with him in her face, and quickly replied, "No, Mister Cullen, and science classes are filled." I swallowed a curse and whispered, "_So I guess we're stuck together. Bloody brilliant_."

"Thank you for trying, Ms. Cope. I'll just live with the arrangement." Edward murmured, and then edged stiffly around me. I rolled my eyes, "_how can you live with it if you're dead. Barmy git._" His black eyes whipped to mine, and I waved at him, "cheerio," before moving to the desk and handing her my pass.

"How'd your first day go, dear?"

I shrugged, "it couldn't have gone any worse," and left the office before she could ask me to elaborate any further. When I got out to my car, both Leah and Seth were there, and I quickly unlocked the doors and got in, sliding my keys into the ignition. My rucksack got thrown into the back, and I slammed the driver's door shut before peeling out quickly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Leah asked, truly concerned, and I glanced at her, "Mike Newton offered me a modeling gig for his father's little camp shop, that's bloody what." Her eyes widened, "seriously?" I nodded, and she burst into laughter. After a while, I did, too, and the three of us continued to laugh as we drove home.

* * *

**Bella's a tough one, isn't she? I kind of wanted the Cullen's to know, first things off, that she knew their secret because it's going to take her a while to open up to them and get to know them better; what with her sordid history with vampires in the past. Better to have a leg up on it, and all that. Yes, Seth is getting into his phasing age. I think I may have made him too old, but whatever, it's in the script. Despite him being able to smell them, I'm going to hold off on the actual phasing until the coming fall.**

**I like the idea of Bella being a tough British chick who doesn't take anyone's crap. One of the things I didn't like about the actual Bella was that she didn't do a lot of standing up for herself and her choices, so I'm going to change that here. Read, review, and vote on the poll, please!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	4. Know thy Enemy

**Alright, chapter four. I told myself I wouldn't update this unless I made substantial progress on my other fics, but I've having a bit of a problem concentrating on them right now, and thinking of ideas. Enough about me, let's get on with the fic.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next day was better, because Sir Drama King was a no-show, and it was worse because his bloody siblings didn't follow his example.

Leah and Seth kept me from having to deal with the FWC, though they were quite persistent in their attempts to associate with me, especially Jessica and Lauren. Angela, however, was a welcome addition to our lunch table, as was Ben Cheney. They actually treated me like I was a normal human being.

The school populace was still gawking at me like I had the plague; or I was a mildly famous model, but I was learning to ignore it. More often than not, I saw a copy of _Elle_ on the desks of the twits who attended the school, and I began to wonder where they were buying the bloody things at.

"This is bloody ridiculous." I mumbled as Angela and I entered the cafeteria, "You'd think they'd have acclimated to me by now, but they still treat me like I'm bloody Kate Moss or Cindy Crawford." Angela giggled, "This is a small town, Bella; to them you _are_ the small town equivalent of Kate Moss or Cindy Crawford."

"_Blimey_..." I mumbled, taking my seat next to Leah with a plop. She laughed at me, "hard day?"

Today's outfit was a bit simpler than yesterdays'. This morning I threw on a huge long sleeve grey union jack sweat shirt with a pair of thick black tights underneath, and a pair of black motorcycle boots. My hair was up in a messy ponytail, and I wore the studs from the other day in my ears.

"My bloody fan base has expanded to irritating proportions, if that's what you mean." I mumbled, digging my lunch out of my backpack. My step-sister nudged me, "they'll get over it sooner or later."

All day I had been looking forward to lunch, just so I could return his glare full bore. I'd already let a vampire scare me witless once, and I wouldn't allow it to happen a second time. I'd lain awake in my bed all night, trying to surmise why he thought I was the scum of the earth. Nothing fit, and it irritated me to no end.

"Bella, come on," Angela's soft voice brought me out of my reverie, "the bell rang, it's time to go to Bio." I nodded and stood from the table, packing my things up as quickly as possible, "alright then, let's get the rest of this blooming day over with."

A cold hand fell on my shoulder, and I jumped a good meter in the air before whirling around to face my assailant. The tiny pixie on meth and crack; as Leah had described her, Alice Cullen, stood behind me, a small smile on her lips. My defenses were up like that at the sight of the small vampire.

"You're Bella, aren't you?" She asked in a high soprano voice, and I nodded slowly, "And you must be the methamphetamine addicted pixie that Leah told me about. Alice Cullen, isn't it?"

To my surprise, the little blood drinker laughed and nodded, "that's not the first time I've heard that one, but it's still funny to hear. Yes, I'm Alice."

"Is there any specific reason you sought me out; other than to say hi. In London, we consider that a bit rude."

**(A/N: Hey, I highly doubt they think that in England, but I thought it would be funny to throw in there, lol.)**

"Oh no, hardly. Would you mind if I walked you to your class? I just have a few fashion questions." The pixie told me, but her eyes said something entirely different. I relented, "Alright, I have-"

"Bio II, I know. Come on, you won't be late." She said, completely sure of herself, and I followed her down the hall, waving to Ang and my step-siblings as we went. Leah's gaze looked questioning, and I shrugged at her in reply. She nodded and pulled Seth along as they headed to their next class. That left me with the pixie vamp.

"I know you know what I am." She said coolly, and I looked at her sideways, "My apologies, what?"

"You heard me, and no; running away from me screaming won't help you if I decide that I'm thirsty. Even if I did… your blood is strictly outside of my… diet." Alice told me, looking straight ahead with her weird amber eyes.

"Uh… why are you telling me this?" I asked, and she smiled, "I'm just trying to help you relax. Your heart sounds like it's about to beat out of your chest. My family and I don't hunt you humans. We drink from animals, hence the eye color. I trust; since you knew, you would wonder why our eyes are different. Vegetarian vampires are a rare case."

"This is absolutely barmy…" I muttered, and then frowned at her, "why not just let me go on knowing. I highly doubt that any of you would consider a human an actual threat."

"Well, I need to talk to you because of my brother. He'll probably kill me behind this, but I have to let you know."

"Let me know what? Don't tell me that wanker has bloody feelings for me. Trust me, after he acted yesterday, I wouldn't want my lips anywhere near him; vampire or not." I sneered, my anger from the previous day reignited.

"He was acting that way because of your scent." Alice told me matter-of-factly, "your scent is unbearable to him."

"How so?" I wondered, truly curious.

"You're what we vampires refer to as a Singer to him. Your blood has an almost irresistible scent, and just the smallest whiff would get his throat blazing hotter than any forest fire. I say almost-irresistible because he managed to resist. There's never been a vampire that _ever_ resisted the scent of their Singer."

My eyes widened, and I started to sympathize with the poor git. I'd been nothing short of horrible to him for something that was out of his control, and I felt bad.

"Is there anything I can do to make things easier for him?" I asked softly, truly hopeful. Alice shook her head, "any attempts to hide your scent might actually make it worse for him."

"Sod it." I said simply, "I feel bloody awful. I was so rude to him, but the bloody wanker kept glaring at me!"

"He was just upset because of your scent. He wasn't mad at you." Alice explained, "You don't need to feel bad. As for the glaring; I'll talk to him. He could've picked any other facial expression."

We came to a stop outside of my class, and she grinned, "See, I told you wouldn't be late." I smiled, "I never said I would be." She shrugged, "That's good. Make a habit out of not betting against me. You'll find that you'll be right about quite a few things if you do. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too, Alice." I made my way into the class and took my seat just as the bell rang. Dr. Banner began the class, and I opened my text book to the proper page before settling in for the lesson, purely focused on the teacher. Angela shot me a questioning look, and I shook my head at her, indicating that I'd tell her later.

After class, she practically teleported to my desk, waiting impatiently for me to pack up my things. When I finished, she immediately asked the million dollar question: "What did AliceCullen want to talk to you about?" I shrugged, "she's a fashion addict, just like the 'normal' teenage girls in this country."

Angela nodded, seemingly satisfied with my response, "it's a bit weird that she would seek you- never mind." I snickered, "forgot about my occupation, did you, Ang?" She shrugged, "you make it so bloody easy- _see_, now I'm picking up on your terminology."

The two of us made our ways to our last lessons of the day- _bloody gym_, talking and laughing the entire way.

*after gym*

Tomorrow would be the last time I got to sit out; from the next Monday onwards, I'd be required to participate. I was _not_ looking forward to that. _Bloody gym_, I snarled in my head as I gathered my things and made my way outside to my Mini. I didn't expect to almost mow over Alice on my way out of the gym building.

"Hi!" She said, entirely _too_ cheery for a Thursday, even if we did just get out of school. "Hello." I murmured, "here to regal me with another story about your emo brother?"

"No- and he's not emo; just a brooder. I just wanted to walk you to your car." She told me, smiling all too Cheshire-like.

"_Bloody hell_, what's the difference?" I asked her, walking around her. Ignoring my attempt to out-maneuver her impossibly short self, Alice fell into step with me, practically dancing beside me as we walked along the sidewalk. Her walk was one that most runway models would sell their blooming souls for. Sod it, even _I _was starting to become a bit envious.

"Alice, I'm not exactly looking for a friendship here. I've had one bad experience with a bloody vampire, and that was enough to last me for generations to come, so why would I go looking to have another?" I told her seriously.

"Are you certain we won't be friends?" She asked, "Because what I see is totally different."

"_See?_ I don't _see_ anything." I frowned at her, "you must pretty barmy. I just said-"

"I know what you said, but that applies to _now_. The future, however, is a totally different matter. You'll see. It all comes down to _you_, though." Alice patted me on the shoulder, "nice meeting you."

I watched her dance away and mumbled under my breath, "she's a cheeky little twit, that one," before unlocking the car and sliding in. My step siblings and Angela; who needed a ride because her car botched out on her, came later. Angela and Seth sat in the back, while Leah got in the passenger seat, and I backed out of the spot.

As I backed out, I saw Alice with her siblings and; as I watched, the four of them looked up at me. Rosalie looked at me with contempt, Emmett with glee; weird, Alice with barely suppressed exuberance and Jasper with disinterest. Suddenly I felt a spark of fear, and hurriedly pulled out of the lot.

"So, what did Alice want?" Leah asked, seemingly disinterested, but truly curious. I chuckled under my breath, "she had a few fashion questions, nothing skew whiff. Nothing to get all shirty about."

"It's just weird. They don't talk to others much." Seth said, truly awed, and I shrugged, "perhaps I'm more inviting then the rest of the sod awful twits and gits here."

"Are you sure about that, Bella?"

"Oh hush, before I twat you, you prat." I mock-snapped and my step-brother chortled in the back seat as I pulled in front of Angela's house, "see you tomorrow, Ang. Do you still need a lift?" She nodded as she slid out of the back seat, "thank you so much, Bella."

"It's no problem, Ang, you're welcome."

"Bye, Angela." Seth told her with a soft smile, and Leah and I exchanged a look. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Seth was crushing on Angela. She waved at him as she shut the door, "bye, Seth, Leah." Leah waved as we pulled away and then turned to face her brother, "what was that?

"What was what?" A guilty blush formed on his russet cheeks, and I snickered, "somebody's all topsy turvy in the ole ticker, eh, Seth?" His blush increased, and he huffed, "I _don't_ like her like _that_!"

"Mmhm, that's what they _all_ say." Leah sniggered, and then sobered up, "I'm just teasing you, Seth, don't be like that." He sighed mournfully, "It doesn't really matter anyway. What would she see in a freshman anyway? Doesn't she like that Ben guy anyway?"

"Seth, any one of those twits at that school would be barmy not to want to be with you, but not all of them can see past the 'freshman' thing. They'll never know how good they could've had it until they see you with another girl." I told him sincerely, "you're sweet, funny, and charming and you have a heart of gold, if that's anything to go by. If we weren't step siblings, I'd be glad to date you."

"Thanks, Bella." Seth told me truthfully, "you're the best big stepsister I could ask for. Charlie and Renee were lucky to have a kid like you." This time _I_ was the one blushing, but I quickly shrugged it off, "see, look at you; you're so sweet, you could give all the girls cavities. You could charm _any_ woman with that kind of attitude."

Leah grinned, "He's just the sweetest thing, isn't he? That's why Mom loves him so. That and the fact that he's her precious little baby boy." I sniggered, "I can imagine, yes." The both of us started laughing at his expense, and he slouched in the back seat, pouting.

*that night*

"Hi, Hen, It's Belle," I murmured into the phone, "you haven't called or texted me in the past two days, and I just wanted to see how you were doing. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to; just… just tell me you're alright. I love you, Hen. Bye."

With a heavy heart, I hung up the phone and plugged it up the charger before climbing into bed. My ears stung with tears, but I fought them back. Why was I getting emotional over Henry's silence? This was third message I'd left on his phone, and he'd yet to reply. It didn't make sense to be so upset, because he was only my best friend. Regardless, the tears fought to escape my eyes, but I shoved them down firmly and burrowed down into the sheets. My eyes didn't drift closed; however, they remained locked on the phone, waiting for the device to vibrate across my night table. It never did.

*next Wednesday*

I was pleasantly surprised to find a set of snow chains on my tires, and smiled at my father's thoughtfulness. The iciness of the air, mixed with the precipitation created what I would call floating sleet. Leah and Seth came out of the house and Seth whooped cheerfully, "yes, snow!"

"Snow?" I asked, incredulous, "You call _this_," I pointed at a small clump of falling mush, "_snow_? In London we had _flakes_; not wet cotton balls."

"Hey now, this is Forks, not London." Leah said jokingly, "everything is half-assed here." I rolled my eyes, "whatever, you two, now get in the car so we can get a move on. School waits for no one, you know."

"Alright, alright, fine, whatever you say, Princess." Seth climbed into the back seat and buckled in. Leah climbed in the front and looked me over, "where's Union Jack today?"

Since my wardrobe constant; the Union Jack flag, had become predictable, I'd taken to using smaller representatives of the flag and placing them in hard-to-see spots so I'd keep my friends guessing. I smiled and shook my head, "guess."

"I don't feel like it today." Leah whined, and I giggled, brushing my hair back behind my left ear so she'd see the cartilage piercing in it. Her eyes widened, and she grimaced, "that looks painful."

"It was, about three years ago when I got it." I replied, grinning, "only hurts for a while."

*lunch time*

By time lunch time came, the snow fall was all over the school, and it showed, judging by the snow balls flying every which a way during passing periods. I'd yet to get hit by one, though I knew my step brother was dying to. He knew better, because if he did, I'd kick his ass, no questions asked.

Seth was my personal guardian on the walk to lunch, and the two of us walked along leisurely, taking our time, having a chin-wag about our days so far. He held the cafeteria door open for me, and I thanked him before heading inside. Everyone was hyped up by the snow fall, and the commons was louder than it normally was.

"Hey, Bella." Angela greeted as I reached the table, and I grinned, "cheerio, Ang, how's your day been?" she shrugged, "snow ball fights rampant." Leah's eyes drifted to the corner, and they widened, "well, would you look at that. The prodigal gangly, mop-headed son has returned." My eyes widened, and I glanced at the table in the corner, shocked.

_They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair towards them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else- only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us._

_But aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided- flushed from the snow fight maybe- the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change._

_(Twilight, pg. 41)_

"Bella, what are you, an eye stalker?" Leah asked, truly surprised by my interest. I sniffed, "oh sod it, Leah, the bloke's my lab table partner, and he's been missing for more than a bloody week. I have the blooming right to stare a bloody hole in the git if I fancy to."

_At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine._

_I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way._

_(Twilight, pg. 41-42)_

Suddenly emboldened, I looked up again, and met Alice's gaze this time. She grinned and gave me a subtle thumbs up, to which I rolled my eyes and looked away again.

She'd been telling me for the last few days that he'd be nice, and I was trying my best not to believe her, and trust me, the pixie vamp was making it hard. Every prediction she'd made since I'd talked to her last week had come true so far, save for the one where I'd actually want to be friends with her. It would _take time_; her words. I was actually starting to like her, much to my chagrin.

I pulled my lunch out of my rucksack and started grubbing down. _Sod it, I shouldn't be this hungry_, I thought to myself, _Sue made a full course breakfast_. I grinned and continued to eat, _must be nervous eating_…_ yeah, I'm just nervous…_

When lunch was ending, Alice made her way purposely past our table and whispered so only I'd hear, "He'll call you tonight." I turned to say something, but she'd already moved too far away for me to grab her attention without looking suspicious. _How does she know about Henry?_ I shook my head and continued to gather my things, ignoring the curious looks from my step-siblings.

As I brushed past Seth, my hand brushed against the skin of his forearm, and I gasped, "Seth, you're burning up." Leah pressed her hand against his face, "you are. Do you want to go home early?"

Seth frowned and shook his head, "I feel fine, guys, really."

"Alright then… take it easy, bro." Leah kissed his forehead, and Seth swatted at her, "Hey, none of that kissing stuff, Leah, I'm in high school, now."

"Alright, you two, I'm off to Biology." I murmured, ruffling Seth's hair, "listen to her, Seth; don't be dim." Angela rolled her eyes and fell in step beside me as I made my way to the double doors that led to the science wing.

"Wonder what we're going learn today…" Angela murmured, and I rolled my eyes, "It's biology, Ang; we're probably dissecting something, looking through a microscope at something, or doing book work."

**(A/N: Here's where the British dialect comes to a screeching halt. Sorry, guys. How about I stick to the simpler words, and make her sound a bit more proper than everyone else? That way it'll be easy to distinguish her and Henry from the other characters.)**

"Good point," she laughed, "I saw Edward at lunch today, so I guess the desk isn't all yours anymore, hm?" I sighed and reached up to massage my temples, "I could do with all the space I already had, thank you." The two of us laughed as the door to the science building came into view.

"Let's get this show on the road," I mumbled, and then cringed as Mike "Handy" Newton held the door open for me, smiling appreciatively as I approached, "God, what a prat."

"Hey, Bella, your ass looks awesome in those jeans." Mike said, smiling as reached the door. I stopped and hissed, "You git, you couldn't hope to afford a pair of these jeans; let alone me. My net worth is probably _eons_ more than the yearly income of your little _hut_ of a shop, anyway."

His jaw fell, and I smiled my photo-shoot smile, "have a nice day," and made my way into the class room. To my joy, my desk was still vacant, and I quickly made my way over, studiously ignoring the quiet cat calls coming my way as I threw my rucksack onto my desk.

**(A/N: Bella's backpack is kind of like one of those **_**Olsenboye**_** packs except it's a bit bigger. Hers has a pale blue body with pale lavender pockets and a flap and blue and off-white stripes on the straps and strings, and a silky cream colored inlay. Btw, I'm a big fan of **_**Olsenboye **_**stuff; namely their messenger bags.)**

I sank down on the chair and breathed an irritated sigh, pulling my text book out of the confines of my rucksack; along with my notebook and one of _many_ fountain pens I procured from England. Henry's mother promised to send me some ink for them so I wouldn't run out; something I was glad for. I loved my fountain pens.

The pen I chose was a plain silver one with a black metal tip and dark blue ink. A small smile formed on my lips as I flipped my notebook open to a sketch I'd been working on earlier in Spanish. It was a layout of an evening gown that I'd used my pack of colored drawing pencils on, and it looked stunning. Colored the exact same color as a full glass of crimson wine with a full, flowing skirt and a heart-shaped neckline, it was absolutely gorgeous. I'd have to send it to my agent and have it made for events in the future.

I filched out my drawing pencils and began to add small embellishments, and adding possible jewelry pieces on the side of the page, regretting the fact that I'd left my sketch book at home. As I worked quietly, I never noticed someone settling down in the seat next to me until I heard a soft, musical tenor.

"That's a lovely design. You better not let Alice see that; though. She'll swamp you."

_I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled towards me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled- even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful._

(_Twilight_, pg. 43)

"And the broody boy has a voice," I praised quietly, "nice to hear it… Edward, isn't it?" He nodded, and I leaned away as a few droplets of melted snow dribbled onto the lab table, pulling my sketch with me, "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"It's Bella," I corrected him softly, "back in the motherland, everyone called me Belle, but I guess things will be different here in the States."

"Alice explained everything… I kind of already knew what you guys were from the first day onwards. Don't expect me to just pour out my bloody guts or something; though." I told him quietly, "I'm still not overly fond of you creatures of darkness; or whatever you'd like to be called, but I'm willing to tolerate you lot because you're vegetarians and all."

"You're a model?"

I nodded, "I'm a household name; yes, but nothing too flashy," and glanced back at my sketch, "It needs something…"

I gave him a hesitant look, "this is my best kept secret. Not many models actually design most of their own clothes like I do. I usually commission these to my personal stylist and have them made anonymously; I'm not looking to be a fashion designer, I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"How'd you end up here in Forks?" He asked quietly, twiddling his long, graceful fingers. I shook my head, "A girl can't just spill all of her secrets, now can she?"

Edward started to say something in his defense, but the bell rang, and Dr. Banner started the class. With a smug grin, I put my sketches and pencils away and left a few sheets of lined paper and my fountain pen on the desk for the assignment.

_Nice try, broody boy, but no_, I thought, _you're not pulling that charming wool over my eyes_. I turned back to my silent, stiff partner with a smile, "shall we?"

* * *

**Weird place to stop, huh? Well, I'm tired of drawing this out, and I need a little break before I get into the next chapter; which will finish this interaction of course.**

**I wanted to maybe play around with Edward's personality here; maybe add some playfulness to him. I mean in the first book he was aloof and shifty as hell; something that irked me. I mean; either you want her or you don't, it's not all that hard. I know; I don't understand what eh was going through, but still... Anyway, keep reading!**

**I was thinking that maybe Bella and Henry could date long distance; which almost always **_**never**_** works out, and then she could rebound with Edward, and reconcile with Henry after Edward leaves in New Moon. Since its January now, I'll set the two of them up in early February and see where it goes from there. Feel free to give me some ideas for this, guys.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll; it won't close until I get to the beginning of New Moon, and everyone starts phasing into wolves. Who should Leah end up with; imprint or not? Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
